


Birthdays

by BambiScott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiScott/pseuds/BambiScott
Summary: It’s family tradition that Derek and Y/N take their siblings out for their birthdays.“We need to go to the drug store.” Cora smirked as she eyed Liam up. “Birthday boy needs condoms.”Derek’s face looked confused he slammed the car into park before he turned around; his eye brows arching upwards at the teens.“For sex?”





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> AU fire happened but Cora went out with Derek and Laura.

 

 

Cora turned sixteen two days, seven hours and 14 seconds ago she had repeatedly told Derek as she sat in the back of his FJ Cruiser as they drove to the Dunbar household. Derek half listened when Cora told him about the gift she had gotten Liam, her best friend, and birthday boy as of fifteen seconds ago Cora mumbled under her breath when they pulled into the driveway.

Derek sighed finally feeling relieved that he didn’t have to listen to his baby sister anymore. That’s when he saw her.

Y/N Dunbar, the love of his life and his partner in crime for the night, walked out of her parents’ house with her baby brother in tow.

Derek had been in a committed relationship for five years now. With both being twenty-five, everyone had been asking when they would take the next step—marriage but the couple already lived together, basically had two teenagers of their own and a pack to worry about right now, to add anything or anyone else to their life would be complicated.

“Hey Baby!” Y/N smiled as her lips met Derek’s as soon as she got into the vehicle. “I can’t believe our babies are sixteen.”

Cora rolled her eyes as Liam huffed in protest as they got situated in the car. This happened every year and every year Derek chuckled at it. Derek basically raised Cora since his mother’s death and Y/N had taken care of Liam while her parents went through their divorce and hadn’t stopped yet.

The plan of the night was like clockwork, they would go get dinner, pizza or tacos, and then they would end up at the bowling alley, which Derek hated, and lastly they would get ice cream and head home.

“So Pizza or Tacos this year?” Derek question as he started putting the car in reverse.

“Um…well…you see.” Liam spoke; he always had this awkwardness about him when he was panicked, but as always Cora jumped in to save her best friend.

“We need to go to the drug store.” Cora smirked as she eyed Liam up. “Birthday boy needs condoms.”

Derek’s face looked confused he slammed the car into park before he turned around; his eye brows arching upwards at the teens.

“For sex?”

Y/N busted out laughing; doubled over knees to her chest thinking this was the greatest thing Derek had ever said. Whereas Cora just looked at her brother eyes wide shaking her head most likely thinking how stupid was he?

Liam on the other hand looked down at his feet as he rubbed his fingers together the strong smell of anxiety coming off him.

“Hmm…yeah.”

“With each other?” Derek spoke with a harsh tone in his voice.

That question made Y/N stop laughing, she looked to the teens in the back seat then to Derek, she finally realized that if their younger siblings were together and so were Derek and herself; well that would be awkward.

“What the…it’s not like that.” Liam stated putting his hands up in defense. “Her name is Hayden. I would never do that with Cora.” He looked at his best friend. “No offense you are hot but just not my type.”

Cora shrugged, “No biggie I’m holding out for Lahey.”

“My best friend!” Derek snarled at his baby sister.

The rest of the drive to the drug store was in silence. Y/N couldn’t help but snicker every time she thought of something that had just happened, Liam sat head down pretending to look at his phone while Cora took a million selfies trying to find the best provocative picture to post.

Once they pulled in Derek eyed Y/N as he started to get out of the car motioning for her to join him.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going inside to help my brother buy condoms. Have fun boys.”

Derek huffed in annoyance as Liam sighed getting out of the car standing by Derek.

Derek and Liam stood in the aisle looking at all the different kinds they could buy. Neither wanting to talk; this was awkward enough for them both.

For Derek this could have been somewhat of a guys’ rite of passage, he could have gotten onboard with, but not when his girlfriend and baby sister were in the car and also for the fact that Liam was basically his little brother—in law.  

Liam did not want to ask Derek for help, he’d made that clear to Cora days ago but here they were. He could have asked some of his older friends like Scott and Stiles—well not Stiles, he would have laughed at him, but he could have asked anyone.

Anyone besides Derek.

Liam eyed all the sizes, all the different types; flavored, ridged, and whatever else. He saw the toys, the lube and funny enough the pregnancy tests were right beside them.

Derek motioned at Liam to pick what he wanted almost like it was his birthday gift and not the nicely wrapped video game that was in the car.

Liam looked to the shelves then to Derek then down to his feet. “How…how do I know what size?”

Derek rolled his eyes almost wanting to blurt out ‘ _ask Cora she would probably know’_ but using his better judgment he didn’t.  

Derek could not remember how he had figured that out when he was younger let alone wanting to talk penis sizing with Liam. So in Derek Hale fashion he grabbed the basket Liam had and glided his hand along the shelves letting whatever fall into their basket.

“That should do it.”

At the checkout Derek stood, arms crossed, behind Liam as the older lady checked them out. You could tell she was concerned since she kept staring at the two at Derek then back at Liam.

“Birthday gift.” Derek chuckled hoping it would ease the tension. “Turned sixteen.”

The lady looked wide eyed at Derek then again back to Liam probably considering calling the police.

Liam shook his head. “No…not like that his sister is in the car.” The younger boy’s voice dropped knowing that sentence did not help in anyway.

The lady looked again like she was concerned for Liam’s well being. “That will be fifty-seven fifty.”

Derek grunted as he pulled out his credit card making Liam grab the bag as they walked out.

“So Isaac?”  Y/N broke the silence between the two who were patiently waiting in the car. “I can see his appeal but you know Derek would kill you. So with that being said…” Y/N turned around facing the younger girl smirking. “I approve.”

“I just sent him this.” Cora shoved her phone into Y/N’s face showing her the risky picture she had taken minutes before.

Before the girls could have any more of their juicy conversation, Y/N really wanted to know if Isaac ever talked to Cora, the boys hopped back into the car, Liam having a huge bag in hand.

Cora smirked as she grabbed the bag of out Liam’s hand. “How much shit do you need?” She rummaged through the bag smirking at the box that read magnums. “You don’t need these.”

As Cora tossed the box out of the bag Liam glared at her as Y/N and Derek tried to keep their closure.

“That’s it I’m uninviting you to my birthday party.” Liam grunted at Cora.

“Hey it’s my party too! How else are we going to get the parents to drop us off now?”

Y/N looked at Derek then to the teens. “Are you ditching us? This is family tradition!”

Liam made puppy eyes at his sister. “Our friends are throwing us a party tonight. Hayden will be there.”

“So this is just a party for you to get laid?” Derek looked confused as he turned to his girlfriend. “I never got a party to get laid.”

“Judging by the noises I have heard you do just fine.” Cora spat out. “Let us have a normal teenage experience. Everyone will be there! Mason bought us a cake.”

Derek and Y/N looked at each other before Derek spoke. “Where do we drop you off?”

Derek waved at the two teenagers as they walked up Mason’s driveway, Cora pushing Liam along who still had the bag of condoms in hand, which was already filled with cars.

“You spent over fifty dollars on condoms?” Y/N yelled as she saw the receipt on the dashboard. “Condoms and that stupid video game went way over the eighty dollar limit we set.”

Derek shrugged as he put his hand on the gear stick. “Blame Cora on that one. It is his sixteenth birthday after all.”

“Liam gets condoms, an expensive video game and to ditch us for his birthday. I better fucking get a ring!”

Derek chuckled at his girlfriend. “I’m sure something can be arranged. So since we don’t have plans now what do you want to do?”

Y/N eyed Derek and smirked.

Derek already knew what she wanted. “We aren’t going bowling.”

“Derek…” Y/N whined. “It’s the only time I get to go. Please.”

He rolled his eyes. “No. Anything else.”

“Anything?” Y/N’s eyes twinkled as she leaned over to Derek kissing his lips before pulling away. “Like this?”

“Hmm I like that idea.”

Y/N leaned over the middle console grabbing what she saw on the back floor.

“Good thing Liam left a part of his preset then.”

Derek’s eyes went to Y/N’s hand the gold box with the big M on it shining as the street lights flickered on it.

“Good thing it’s my size.”

Derek chuckled as he sped away hoping that this would be the new birthday tradition.


End file.
